


猎手与画家

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	猎手与画家

敲门声响起来的时候姜承録手上还举着调色板，他小心翼翼地把高振宁让进房间。调色板被泡进刷笔桶里，姜承録一边招呼自己的Alpha随便坐一边脱掉斑斑点点染着油彩的围裙。  
高振宁四下打量着这间不大的出租屋，二人刚确定关系没多久，这还是他第一次来姜承録的家。靠墙摆放着一张灰色双人布艺沙发，客厅的另一角被杂志架隔开划分成餐厅，采光最好的落地窗前摆着画架，旁边的墙上挂着木制收纳格，堆满了各色颜料。姜承録换上白色套头家居服，像只被太阳晒得暖洋洋的猫似的伸了个懒腰，露出一截弧度优美的腰线。  
然后他向后落入高振宁的怀抱里。Alpha环在他腰间的有力手臂将他固定在自己胸前，而姜承録并没有挣脱逃走的意思，真是奇特的体验，他想，猛兽捕猎时也像这样扼住猎物的脖子吗？高振宁的下巴磨蹭着他颈后的腺体，那里还留着几天前Alpha留下的一个齿印。  
“今天画的什么？”  
姜承録掀开盖在画架上的苫布，青绿色的背景上两个干草堆已经画了个大概。“我知道，这是马奈的《干草堆》。”高振宁微微扬起脸，正准备接受艺术家的表扬，怀里的人却用手背抵住嘴笑个不停：“是莫奈。宁，克劳德·莫奈和爱德华·马奈是两个人。”  
“……我以为是音译错误。”  
“没关系，”姜承録的指尖拂过腰间肌肉线条流畅的双臂，动作轻柔得像抚摸睡着的猫，“起码这次他们都是印象派。”  
他这可太猛了，高振宁只觉得自己喉头发紧。周树人先生有句名言说得好，手足无措的时候莽就完事儿了。他扳过姜承録的下巴和他接吻，用门齿轻咬他红润的下唇，他的Omega乖巧地任他在唇齿间攻城略地——姜承録就是这里奇怪，前一秒还像弓起背的猫一样撩拨得你脸红心跳，下一刻又顺从得像伏在膝上的羔羊，而无论哪一种都能让一个Alpha的征服欲咆哮着高涨起来。高振宁睁开眼看他，他低垂着的睫毛微微颤抖，白皙的脸上泛起红晕。灵活的舌头席卷过姜承録整齐的牙齿，他们像溺水的人一样榨取对方肺内的空气，直到高振宁发觉怀里的人扣紧了搭在他胳膊上的手为止。  
他们的唇依依不舍地分开，姜承録用食指擦掉溢出的津液，热潮潜伏在暗处伺机而动，他的力气在流失，夹杂着清晨薄雾气息的花香悄无声息地向四周扩散，他开始渗出汗珠的额头散发着热气，决定他第二性征的腺体逐渐苏醒，姜承録舔舐了一下自己的食指，转过去面向高振宁，推着他躺在沙发上。  
我媳妇儿可太辣了吧。高振宁在背部接触到沙发时心里只有这一个想法，他拉住姜承録的手向自己的方向带了一把，对方没料到他的动作，脚下一个踉跄扑倒过来。高振宁忙扶住他的腰，他的Omega双手撑在他的耳侧稳住了身子，踢掉拖鞋爬上来跨坐在他身上。  
高振宁待他坐稳后也撑起上半身。他的个子高些，这个姿势姜承録能刚好吻到他的眼睛。高振宁扣住Omega的后脑，强迫他低下头交换一个深吻，另一只手探入家居服在他的腰上摩挲，引得对方一阵轻微的战栗。姜承録的腰身没有一丝多余的脂肪，温热的手在此处流连不去，带着Omega的体温也逐渐攀升。高振宁拉开他的腰带将手伸进去，握住他半挺着的阴茎抚弄。Omega的呼吸急促起来，喉咙里溢出压抑不住的呻吟声，高振宁的嘴唇贴在他的侧颈，皮肤下的动脉急速有力地搏动着。猛兽的獠牙只要穿破这根血管，Alpha身体里的野性本能让高振宁情不自禁地这样想，猎物就会跌倒在地无法反抗，他吮吸着那层薄皮肤，在那里留下一个类似领地标记的红痕。  
姜承録在浓重的Alpha信息素作用下有些头昏，他的腺体充血，性器被对方掌控着，后穴也开始分泌黏湿的液体。姜承録把脸埋在Alpha宽厚的肩上，随着他的动作呜咽喘息。高振宁的信息素是裹挟着木质气味的烟草味道，姜承録如同置身大火蔓延的森林之中，树枝烧焦的味道蛮横地冲进鼻腔，他慌不择路，径直摔进了猎人的陷阱。  
这陷阱深得仿佛没有尽头，下坠的失重感让他紧紧闭起了眼睛。半分钟后他感觉自己又接触到坚实的地面了，他睁开眼，陷阱如同连接两个世界的爱丽丝的兔子洞，噼啪作响的火舌消失了，他坐在自己Alpha的腿上，居家服下摆被高高卷起，高振宁正擦着他胸腹上可疑的白色液体。  
“像不像你平时用的油画颜料？”姜承録的整张脸都红透了，这幅景象着实让高振宁着迷，再高明的画家也调不出这么暧昧的色彩，画不出他淫靡又茫然的恋人。姜承録环住高振宁的脖子，凑过来亲吻他，阻止他吐出更多让人面红耳赤的浑话。Alpha挑起一边眉毛，任凭他主动却毫无章法地啃咬自己，高振宁的手绕过紧实的细腰向后探去，他试探着没入一个指节，紧窄的甬道已经足够湿润，他的手指借着肠道的润滑向里探索着推进。姜承録的呼吸急促起来，高振宁拍拍他的背，含着他的耳垂含糊不清地说：“放松，放松”，一边又向Omega的后穴里加入一根手指，还不忘坏心眼地逗他：“你以前发情期的时候，都怎么解决？”  
姜承録睁开半阖着的眼，也学着高振宁的样子向他耳边吹了口气，他低声回答：“我没有手吗？”  
高振宁被噎得说不出话，只能转移攻势扳回一城。这太犯规了，姜承録在心里抱怨，他能感觉到自己湿漉漉的穴口热情地吞咽入侵的异物，而他却什么都做不了，只能仰着头浪叫。这不太公平，他想，行动派莽夫姜承録得做点什么，于是他拉扯起高振宁的衬衣，试图把它剥下来。就在那双修长的、还粘着些颜料的手即将解开高振宁身上最后一个纽扣时，姜承録眼前的景色忽然旋转起来，他被高振宁按在沙发靠背上拽掉了裤子。  
“呀！”他叫出声，带着些功败垂成的气恼。高振宁却不管这些，他听到身后传来解皮带扣的金属声，Alpha都是些没有耐心的傻大个儿吗，贪心不足的后穴却比他的Alpha更心急，麻痒沿着脊髓一路向上爬行到姜承録的神经中枢，发出指令让他沉下腰，把屁股翘得更高。这太难堪了，他试图反抗这道指令，艺术家的大脑不是与肉体相分离的吗？显然，这是个谣言，因为全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着让他认清一个事实：他的热潮来了。  
不过高振宁没有让他难堪太久便帮助他完成了这道指令的后半部分：他握住Omega浑圆的臀部揉捏，将他拉到自己身前，抵住已被开拓好的穴口。  
“唔……啊，高振……宁！”  
Alpha火热的阴茎闯了进来，说不痛是假的，但Omega柔软的肠道很快蠕动着适应了。姜承録也同样渴望，热潮把他的理智吞噬殆尽，他的阴茎硬得发疼，湿漉漉地滴着前液，酸麻的后穴分泌出更多的液体，邀请他的Alpha狠狠肏弄他，将他用力贯穿。  
“宁，动一动。”姜承録回过头，越过自己的肩膀看他。这哪顶得住啊，高振宁从未觉得自己是个情窦初开的愣头青，而此刻他被一个眼神挑逗得又硬了几分，更不用说自己的下身还嵌在那个罪魁祸首的身体里，像被千百张吸盘缠住似的吸吮和挤压。  
去他妈的不像个爷们，高振宁服从并出色地执行了这个命令。他开始缓慢地抽插，每次都带出些湿滑的黏液，让连接处变得更加泥泞。姜承録的腰一下就软了，只靠高振宁扶住他的双手和搭在沙发靠背上的前臂维持平衡。  
“嗯……嗯啊……宁，宁，高振宁……”  
Omega的呻吟变得和他的信息素一样甜腻，他像骤然落水一样用力昂起头，露出纤细脆弱的脖颈，又像被网缠住的猎物一样无力地挣动，却触发了猎人的机关越挣越紧。身后的顶撞越发凶猛，有几下甚至擦过他的生殖腔口。高振宁俯下身，细碎的吻落在他的头顶，后颈与背部，在他白皙的皮肤上留下散乱色情的斑点。  
姜承録在Alpha信息素的强硬攻势下节节败退，他能听到肠道被贯穿的水声，甚至当高振宁短暂地抽出阴茎时内壁的软肉还会谄媚地挽留。他一声声唤着在他身上作恶的暴徒的名字，高振宁回以同样变得急促的喘息，Alpha粗大的性器横冲直撞，在他的敏感地带碾压磨蹭。姜承録支撑不住，双膝跪在柔软的坐垫上，高振宁的一只手探向他身前耸立的性器，搓摩着滴水的前端，姜承録的声音带上了哭腔，这次换他说不出话了。后穴里的捣弄愈加用力，高振宁似乎探索到了生殖腔的入口，他试探着撞击，Omega的哭叫瞬间拔高。  
“啊！宁，不行……唔啊，那里不行！”  
他大概能了解姜承録的恐惧，这完全出于本能——永久标记是无法消除的，而他们才刚刚在一起不到一个月。前几次都是临时标记，高振宁不急，也不屑用标记将姜承録捆在身边。他安抚地吻着姜承録的后颈，舔舐自己留在腺体上的齿痕，他说：“你放心。”  
这下姜承録眼眶里打转的生理泪水真的落了下来。高振宁抽出肆意妄为的凶器，坐在沙发上，姜承録仍然跨坐在他腿上，他们看着彼此的眼睛，随后唇齿相接。姜承録支起身子，找准角度坐了下去。太辣了，人类的本质是复读机，高振宁也不例外，他在心里感叹一句，捞起姜承録的长腿盘在自己腰间，问道：“你自己来？”  
姜承録不为所动，“唔……是可以，那要你干什么？”说着还捉起高振宁的手搭在自己胸前。这个姿势让高振宁进得更深，他托着身上的人起伏，下身也配合着向上挺，还时不时含住Omega胸口已经挺立起来的乳头轻咬。姜承録在双重刺激下丢盔卸甲，爽得连插在Alpha黑色短发间的手指都屈了起来，他听到高振宁倒吸一口气，“轻点扯，宝贝儿。”姜承録无暇顾及，强烈的快感在他身体各处流窜，他能感觉到下体汹涌而出的热液和内壁抑制不住的抽搐。  
“宁！啊啊……我，我……”  
他讲不完剩下的话了，他痉挛着高潮，Alpha按下他的头，咬住腺体加深那个临时标记。后穴里的热铁也加快了冲刺的速度，随后他被一双有力的手臂架住，Alpha抽出阴茎，射在他圆润白皙的双股间。精液沿着姜承録的腿流下来，形成一道淫靡的水痕，他却一点力气也没有，只能伏在高振宁的怀里平息高潮的余韵。  
他们喘息着拥抱在一起，很久。

高振宁靠在沙发上看他的艺术家恋人继续那幅没完成的油画，姜承録浪费了一整个下午躺在他的腿上，连一个指节都懒得动。姜承録打开房间里所有的灯，还是皱起了眉头。  
“咋了宝贝儿？”  
“这个……嗯光线，不合适。”  
姜承録一边抱怨一边用刮刀取下已经画好的颜色仔细对比，房间里的木槿香已经很淡了，但高振宁还是在他的身上闻到一丝熟悉的烟草味。  
“承録呀，我可能没法替你保密了。”  
“没事。”  
“你的同学们有没有很吃惊？”  
“吃惊什么？”姜承録转过身看他，脸上带着揶揄的笑意，“吃惊我是个Omega，还是我的男朋友是个分不清毕加索和马蒂斯的艺术盲？”  
“没事，没事。”高振宁挠挠头，不好意思地笑起来。  
“我认识你这个艺术家就够了。”  
——Fin.


End file.
